


Fireplace

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Diary of a Nobody (Finnemore/Pearse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Niche! Mighty Fin musical written by John Finnemore (who played the voice in Simon's head) Simon was the main character (Charles Pooter) the musical is based on the book of the same name if anyone wants to read it. Lupin is my favourite character. no not that Lupin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Niche! Mighty Fin musical written by John Finnemore (who played the voice in Simon's head) Simon was the main character (Charles Pooter) the musical is based on the book of the same name if anyone wants to read it. Lupin is my favourite character. no not that Lupin.

The trouble with getting slightly more drunk than expected and climbing through the window of your parents new house is that you don’t really know where things are. Lupin knows where the window is, but the placement of the objects in the room is currently eluding him. He falls over the weirdly red coal scuttle, and nearly into one of the chairs. The fireplace is the next thing he falls into, and he’s inordinately pleased that it wasn’t lit because with the amount of alcohol he imbued, he might have set light to himself. And wouldn’t that be the perfect ending to a bally awful week? Lost his job, no one will employ him again, and he’s had to move back in with his parents. Charles dislikes his friends and his fiancé, and has almost but not actually disowned him. But he isn’t on fire. There’s always a silver lining to be found, if one looks hard enough.


End file.
